Fragile
by Brigitha
Summary: Catherine's been hurt at a crime scene and Grissom's brought her home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, song is **_Jump then fall _**by Taylor Swift.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_Catherine's been hurt at a crime scene and Grissom's brought her home. _

**Note: **_I've had this story in my head for a long time and have rewritten it countless of times, but enough's enough, so here it is. It isn't meant to be a one-shot, but yeah. Hope you like it. xx_

He turned on the hot water awkwardly with one hand simultaneously holding on to her frail form while arguing with himself whether or not to undress her, but came to the conclusion that getting her out of wet clothes probably was going to be more complicated. He helped her to stand, her body supported by his, as he tried to undress her. He gently pulled theblouse of her, unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off her too with great difficulty. He sat down on the edge of the tub and carefully pulled her onto his lap. He turned off the water and estimated the temperature. Deciding it was too hot he turned on the cold water. Suddenly very aware of the whole situation, he whispered in her ear and she nodded vaguely. He removed her bra and her panties sitting with her in her purest form. The feeling of being insignificant and helpless left him for a moment as he let his eyes wander hungrily over her naked body. He shook his head and moved his glance. He turned off the water and lifted her into it. She clung to him not willing to let his arms move from around his neck. "Cath, you have to let go of me." His head was going numb as she shook her head. "Catherine, I am right here and I am not going anywhere. Now please, let go?" She slowly let go of him and he stretched his neck. He grabbed a sponge and began washing her cautiously. She was like an infant, he her guardian. Her eyes were closed and she might as well be dead. The thought scared him more than anything. He felt an urge to reach out and touch her, for the record just to make sure that she really was alive. He caressed her gently. She seemed so fragile.

When he had bathed her, he lifted her out of the tub getting himself drenched without a single worry. Her arms flew around his neck instantly and she rested her head against his chest. She looked like an angel naked in his arms. She was in _his _arms. Naked. Never had she been more beautiful to him. He moved the sheets on the bed and lay her down on it. He forced her arms apart while debating if he should dress her or not. It wouldn't matter much anyway. He decided not to. "Cath, I'm going to leave now, alright? Just call me if you need anything." Her eyes flew open at once and locked on his. He moved closer to her as to hear something she hadn't said. She held her hands out towards him and he grasped them. Unexpectedly, she pulled him down on top of her. He rolled over her as fast as he could. "Cath, I have to go back." She pulled him close. "Please," she whispered melting his heart. "At least let me call in." She released her grip on his arm and he sighed and got out of the bed. "Gil?" she asked. "My phone is in my jacket, I will just…" he interrupted himself when following her gaze to the phone on the nightstand. They would understand that he was at her place, hell, they knew already.

He rid himself of his wet clothes and climbed back into the bed. She pressed herself into him and he wrapped his arms around her as out of habit. For the first time he was able to truly provide for her. Soon he felt her relax completely and heard her soft, steady breathing. He caressed her arm carefully and kissed her hair. He couldn't help but feel a little smug as he lay there with Catherine, naked, in his arms. As much as he was agonized by the fact that he was only there as her friend and colleague, he was going to enjoy the once in a lifetime moment and it wasn't long till he was fast asleep too.

_Oh oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_ Don't be afraid to jump then fall _

_ Jump then fall into me_

_ Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_ Say that you want to be with me too_

_ Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_ So jump then fall_

_Liked it? Hated it? Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thank you so much for the reviews! Always a pleasure. Sorry for the wait, school's been crazy! Anyway, here's a bit more. Still dwelling on whether or not to write about what happened to Catherine (especially since I'm not completely sure myself) Thanks for reading x_

Her eyes fluttered open the daylight slightly confusing her. Beside her lay her supervisor, her best friend. As she began to remember the events of the night before, she was surprised. Surprised that he had stayed with her through the night. Becoming very aware that she was naked, she pulled the sheet barely covering her closer and tighter around her. She snuggled just a little bit closer to him before she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

She walked into her kitchen to the smell of fried eggs. She smiled seeing Grissom at the stove. "Hey," she said. He looked up. "Good morning." She smiled. "Ain't used to waking up to breakfast." She sat down at the table and he came to join her with the eggs. "I didn't think you were gonna stay." She took a bite and rolled her eyes in delightment. "These are delicious," she blurted out before he got to say anything. It seemed too long ago since the last time he had made her breakfast. "You practically begged me to," he grinned. "Yeah, well, thought you were gonna leave after I'd fallen asleep." He looked down. "I had already called in, and well, it was a tough night." She nodded casually casting a glance on herself and the bruises her clothes didn't cover. He looked terrified when he saw the marks on her arms. He hadn't noticed them before when she entered the kitchen too focused on something else. "Cath, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." Her eyes locked on his silencing him and she shook her head. "Not your fault," she said ending that discussion. He looked away again.

She finished the plate and got up to fill it in the dishwasher. He got up and walked over with his own plate as well. She hugged him. "Thank you." He didn't deserve her gratitude. He didn't want it. But still he loved the feeling of her arms around him and when she placed a light kiss on his cheek he couldn't care less if he deserved it or not. And when he looked into her eyes and thought he saw his a tiny bit of his own feelings mirrored nothing mattered anymore, nothing but the possibility that she might feel just a tad about him as he felt about her. He had never tried reading something like that out of her and he didn't know how to do it subtly, but he didn't have to. He didn't doubt for one second the invitation she gave him when she leaned just a little into him.

He caressed her cheek before capturing her lips with his own violating them rudely as if this was the last moment of his life. He kissed her with a fierce passion which she only matched. He grabbed her arms eliciting a small wince of pain making him back off. "Sorry," he said. She shrugged and pushed him against the wall where they reconnected fervently. She moaned into the kiss making him feel proud. Proud that he could be the key to her pleasure. Afraid of hurting her he let her lead, but gently placed his hands on her sides drawing her closer. Their lips detached and he placed light kisses on her neck teasing her. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Cath, I shouldn't, I'm sorry. You're hurt, I am your colleague and…" she punched him hard probably inflicting more pain on her own hand than on his shoulder. "Don't you ever apologize for kissing me again, Gil Grissom! And don't tell me, you didn't like that." He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her again, to feel her body against his own again. But he shouldn't. He shouldn't be taking advantage of her. She fumed with rage. "Don't you dare even think you're taking advantage of me!" He looked at her in disbelief, what was she a mind reader now? "Catherine…", "no, don't Catherine me either. You listen to me, Grissom! You can't just play with the thought sending out certain signals and then try it out. You can't just have a taste and then judge! You don't get to taste and judge _me_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Hey guys! Thanks for the adds and the reviews! They're so loved! I apologize for the long wait, I know it was too long, but I've just been swamped and yeah, ran into a block. Well, here's the next small part. Hope, you like! x_

He let her get it out, he let her take a deep breath and relax a little before he moved forward and caressed her cheek. "I would never judge you, Cath, never. And as for taste, well… " he smiled mischievously, a smile that vanished again faster than it had arrived. Her death glare had its effect on him. "I, uhm, guess I wanted to taste. I mean, I have wanted to for quite a while." A small smile crept upon her lips now. "Really?" She smirked. "Well, you can forget about that, mister" she turned her back at him and began walking away. He grabbed her wrist afraid of hurting her if he grasped her arm and pulled her back. Anger crept back upon her face. "Let me go, Gil. The moment is gone."

He wanted her. He hadn't thought of anything but her and his lips on hers. When she walked pasted him in the hall he turned around and followed her to her office where he closed the door after them. "Catherine, what do you think you're doing here?" She turned around swiftly looking at him intently. "I work here, Gil." He nodded ironically. "You're not supposed to be back yet, are you? Catherine, go home and rest, come back when you're bruises have healed." She shook her head. "I can handle it, Grissom." His eyes caught hers and he didn't hesitate to stare into them. They stood there for a while just staring at each other. "It was not a taste, not taste as in a one-time try out." "Urgh! Let it go, Gil!" He didn't understand her. Was she thinking that he was sweet talking her to make it up to her? Now was his chance, his only chance. So he stepped forward and placed his hands on her neck, his thumbs supporting her head. He leaned forward and took a second to enjoy the warmth of her breath on his lips once more before he pushed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. When she pushed him away he only walked back grasping her wrists and pushed her back against the door to her office. He searched her eyes for any inclination that she didn't want this, but he found none and so he kissed her again, and this time she didn't fight him. She loosened up and opened her mouth to grant him access and to gain access to his mouth. He let go of her wrists and used his hands to lift her by her thighs her weight supported by the door. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck. One of her hands travelled to his head where she let her fingers run through his hair. When he couldn't breathe he let her down again, enjoying the sight of her slightly messy hair and out of the ordinary puffy lips not to mention the flush on her cheeks. She smirked, winked at him and left the office leaving him rather confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey guys! - if anyone's still out there (crossing fingers!). Know that it's kinda of a small part, was a bit stuck! Still am. Anyway, thanks for reading; reviewing; sticking around and adding the story! Means everything!_

_xoxo_

* * *

"Good work, guys. Anyone's up for breakfast?" Nick and Warrick glanced at each other quickly. "Sorry, Cath, gotta go." She nodded. "Alright, no problem. I guess I'll just eat by myself then. Alone. Without company. Nobody there but me, solemnly." They looked at each other again with sorry looks on their faces. "Just go!" She laughed. "Jeez, you're easy." They smiled and winked at her. "Thanks Cath, see you around." She smiled. "Yeah, see you." Nick walked by her and out of the break room, but Warrick lingered around a little longer. "Sure you're okay, right?" he said eyeing her. "I'm fine, really. I'm okay," he nodded. "Alright, see ya Cath". On his way out he crossed paths with Grissom in the doorway "Yo, Gris. Why don't you take Catherine to breakfast so she doesn't have to go all by herself?" he smirked. "You know, I might just do that, Warrick." He smiled. "Good one, boss. See you tomorrow night." Grissom continued to walk into the room. "So Warrick tells me you're going to breakfast all alone," he said. "Warrick ought to keep things like that to himself, you know." He looked genuinely sorry when he continued: "Cath, couldn't we just… be good?" She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so… If you buy me breakfast," she smirked. "Deal," he smiled. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear almost making him dizzy: "then maybe I'll provide dessert." "Dessert after breakfast?" he said wrinkling his nose in an attempt to save his pride and hide any impure thoughts. "You're really bad at this game, Gil," she whispered before glancing around the empty place and then quickly placing a full kiss on his lips, "hon, you don't have to hide anything from me." She read him as an open book and that scared him a lot.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said once inside his townhouse. "You're welcome. Would you like something to drink or anything?" she shook her head. A wicked smile came upon her face as she stepped closer to him and chuckled. "I'm the dessert, Gil." He gulped and looked her up and down. "Really?" he asked sarcastically, it hadn't taken a genius to figure, and she knew he knew anyway . "If that's not your taste then…" he cut her off by bestowing his lips on hers. "You know damn well it is," he mumbled. She pressed herself closer into him and he embraced her petite figure. She gently pushed him backwards, "bedroom. Now," she said completely out of breath.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Thanks for reading! Really, I know I'm horrible at updating and don't really have an excuse. But it is the holidays, so I'll try to update more! xoxo_

He looked at her sleeping form convinced that he could do just that as a living. She looked worried though which worried him. She'd been twisting and turning in her sleep and mumbled incoherent things, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. He regretted that moments later when she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Slightly panicking he tried to calm her, "Catherine, Cath honey, wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him terrified breaking into a cold sweat. He tried to embrace her, but she shook his hands off of her and jumped out of the bed. Shaking she refocused on him and repeatedly inhaled deep breaths. "Nightmare," she stated and shrugged. She kept her distance, but seemed a bit calmer. "Do you need me to leave?" He asked making moves to stand up "No, no I need you to stay," she said taking two steps towards the bed, regretting and backing up against the wall. "Sorry," she whispered. "Don't be, Catherine. Just, you are not okay…" she tried to break in, but he silenced her. "Catherine, you are not alright," she looked like she was going to interrupt, which made him add: "Yet. You need help." She smiled at him, convincingly and advanced forward till she was right in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed him making his mind go blank. "I'm fine, Gil. Seriously. I'm getting it out of the system and ain't exactly used to someone lying beside me." He didn't dare move, afraid she'd have another fit. She smiled again and wrapped herself up in his arms pressing closer into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: _I know it's short, sorry! But thanks for the review and the adds, guys! Made me smile! So happy you're patient. xox_

"And why are you here, Catherine?"

She shrugged, "my co-supervisor wouldn't let me go back to work if I didn't come see you."

The woman in the chair smiled gently, "no, I mean, what's the real cause behind you making this appointment?"

Catherine understood that she couldn't talk her way around the subject, so she might as well get it over with, no biggie. "I was attacked, at a crime scene, and held hostage. I've had… I've not been sleeping well. I, I guess it became too obvious."

The psychiatrist nodded her approval, "why do you think you have troubles sleeping?"

Catherine chuckled, "well, I'm still trying to get completely back on my feet, ya know?"

"But you went back to work almost immediately after the attack by my understanding, didn't you?"

She nodded, "yes, I felt no need to stay home. Life goes on; the murder files keep on coming. I was needed."

"I'm sure no one would object to you having some recovery time."

"Look, I got some bruises, "she said tugging at her sleeve, "But that's it. There's nothing to recover from, I just need a little time to readjust myself."

"I would define that as recovering, but if you want to use the term readjust that's fine," the psychiatrist provoked.

Catherine chuckled again. "I'm sure you would, but here's the thing. I'll go paranoid if I don't work; it gets my mind off things."

"But what then when you come home from work? Will things get back on your mind again?"

She shrugged, "I can live with that."

"For how long? A week? A month? A year? Catherine, you experienced something traumatizing, these things don't just go away, but I can help you. We can work through this."

"I'll manage, thanks," she said getting up from the chair, "thank you for seeing me, I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

The psychiatrist got up as well, "you didn't. But really, I don't think you're ready to go out there."

"Thank you, Dr.; Tell Grissom, I was here, will you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Sorry, it's short! Love ya!_

"Why, you don't look very pleased to see me," she said as she sat down in the chair opposite him.

"I thought we agreed that you would wait to come back until you'd talked things through with the psychiatrist," he said taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"And so I did, there wasn't a lot to talk about." She got up and rubbed his shoulders.

"That's not what I've heard." She shrugged.

"Then you heard wrong, what do you want me to say?" He straightened up and shrugged her hands off.

"That you're not fine, that you're hurt and that you are going to go home and recover."

"But I am fine," she smiled convincingly.

"I carried you home, Cath, bathed you and put you to bed. You wouldn't have let me do anything like that were you fine."

She smirked seductively.

"You don't think so?" She went back to rubbing his shoulders and he sighed.

"Cath…"

"You're tense."

"I need to be handing out cases…"  
"… in five minutes," she added, "God, how did you get this tense? You need to see a masseuse or something, or come make me breakfast. Then I'll work wonders for you."

He sighed again. No way was he going to win over her when she used dirty tricks.

"Go see the therapist again and I will do more than breakfast."

"Hm," she shrugged and smiled, "gotta go, don't wanna be let when my cranky boss hands out the cases."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **_Again, I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. I really am. But here it is anyway! R&R, please! xox_

"You coming?" She said just after having popped her head through the door to his office. He'd been fighting an internal battle against himself. If he didn't go now who knew what kind of consequences that might have, and if he did then was she ever going to get better? He nodded.

"I'll be there soon, just let me finish up here."

A wide smile spread across her face. A smile that made him melt. He wanted her so badly, wanted to touch her. Wanted to become one with her for the first time. He thought of the night some time back, the night he thought they would… All his suppressed desire had arisen in him that night, but it hadn't even come that far. She had been distracted, haunted. He didn't want her to feel pressured either, he wanted to wait, but his body didn't. He finished writing the last case review of the night and flicked off the light in his office.

Pulling up to her driveway, he could hardly wait to see her. And when she opened the door for him he couldn't help himself but kiss her passionately right there on the door step. She smiled.

"Want anything? Coffee?" He shook his head. She let him through to her living room.

"Well then, drop the shirt and get comfortable while I get some oil." She disappeared and he let out a heavy breath. Was she really giving him a massage with oil and all? He felt his pants tightening around his groin and groaned inwardly.

"Gil! How long does it take you to lose your shirt?" She smirked and put down the oil walking up to him. She walked behind him and began unbuttoning his shirt; she pulled it off him and kissed his bare shoulder. He wanted to turn around and embrace her, but she pushed him gently forward and down on the couch. She straddled his behind and grabbed the oil, moistening her hands, and started working her wonders on his back. He moaned reciprocating a victorious smile on her beautiful lips.

* * *

"When are you going to see the therapist again?"

She moved away from him, anger evident in her movements. He missed the weight of her on top of him immediately and the feel of her hands on his back more stroking than massaging.

"Way to turn me off, Gil."

He got himself into a sitting position.

"Cath, please. I just want you to get back in control of your life, and don't tell me you already are. Those nightmares are not being in control, they're your unconsciousness screaming at you!"

She practically fumed of rage, but didn't say anything.

"I'm just worried about you, Cath."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"Damn it, Catherine! I worry because I love you." The word had just flung out of his mouth without him really thinking them through like he usually always did.

Her head snapped back to look at him, his honest eyes looking straight into hers.

"I love you."

She smiled a genuine smile of happiness, one which he hadn't seen in a long time. She walked up to him and he worked his arms around her, embracing her.

"I'll go back. I promise." He kissed her hair.


End file.
